You Make Me Complete
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo berubah drastis saat Kim Mingyu masuk kedalam kehidupannya. MEANIE - SEVENTEEN.


Title: You Make Me Complete.

Genre: Romance, Family.

Rating: T

Summary: Kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo berubah drastis saat Kim Mingyu masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

시작!

Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya bisa memperbolehkan lelaki yang jelas jelas tidak diketahui asal usulnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Dia hanya orang Seoul yang sudah kabur dari rumahnya karena kondisi keluarganya yang tidak harmonis. Dia pergi ke Busan, tanpa tujuan dan berakhir dengan ibunya yang tiba tiba mengajaknya tinggal dirumahnya.

Maka, saat ibunya membawa lelaki itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal sementara disini ia tak habis fikir apa yang membuat ibunya begitu kuat dengan pendiriannya, bahkan ibunya memperbolehkan lelaki itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'. Tampan? Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dia memang tampan, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Ibu, kenapa dia harus tinggal disini?" Wonwoo merenggut sebal kepada ibunya. Sedangkan ibunya, hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, ibu yakin dia itu anak baik baik. Kalau kau berada di posisinya bagaimana? Saat orang lain tidak ada yang mau membantumu?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan kabur dari rumah" jawab Wonwoo masih kesal karena ibunya tidak mengerti. Wonwoo hanya bisa menggerutu didalam hati, ia tak mungkin membentak ibunya.

"Sudahlah Wonwoo. Kau coba dulu berinteraksi dengannya, kau bujuk dia supaya dia bisa pulang ke Seoul untuk menemui orang tuanya. Ibu yakin, orang tuanya pasti khawatir."

"Kenapa tidak ibu saja? Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan bu." Rengek Wonwoo. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap puncuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk ke kamarmu dan belajar. Besok kau harus sekolah kan?"

"Huft, baiklah."

Saat Wonwoo ingin ke kamarnya, dia melihat lelaki itu sedang berjalan sambil meminum air putih. Dia tersenyum padanya, Wonwoo hanya berdecak pelan dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa dia benar benar tak suka aku disini?" Lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"KIM MINGYU!"

"Astaga Jeon Wonwoo kenapa kau berteriak pagi pagi begini?" Ibunya langsung menghampirinya saat Wonwoo berteriak dengan lantangnya dan ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Dimana Mingyu, bu?"

"Dia sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang, ada apa?" Ibunya mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo tapi sepertinya Wonwoo sedang buru buru karena ia akan berangkat sekolah, apalagi dia belum sarapan.

"Sepatu olahraga ku kemana bu? Kemarin aku menyimpannya di rak tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" Ujar Wonwoo panik, pasalnya sekarang ada pelajaran olahraga dan ia yakin ia menyimpannya diatas rak kemarin, tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang? Jangan jangan Mingyu mencucinya.

Mingyu memang suka membantu ibunya mencuci, menyiram, dan membuat makanan. Mingyu juga terkadang menyusul ibunya ke pasar untuk berjualan saat pekerjaan dirumah selesai. Memang sih, Mingyu itu tidak seburuk yang Wonwoo fikirkan. Tapi tetap saja, ia menyebalkan dimata Wonwoo.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Wonwoo segera melesat ke halaman belakang dan menemukan Mingyu sedang menyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung pelan. Segera saja Wonwoo menghampirinya dan menendang kakinya.

"YA KIM MINGYU!"

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menendangku? Aish ini sakit tahu!" Ringis Mingyu sambil menyimpan selang airnya dan mengusap kakinya yang ditendang Wonwoo.

"Kau kemanakan sepatu olahraga ku hah? Kemarin aku menyimpannya di rak, kenapa sekarang menghilang?!" Bentak Wonwoo tak sabaran.

"Sepatu olahraga?" Mingyu terlihat berfikir sebelum ia ingat dan membuat suara "Ah~"

"Ya aku ingat. Sepatu berwarna putih itu kan? Kau mau memakainya?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?! Cepat katakan dimana bodoh!" Geram Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"I-itu hehe aku kemarin mencucinya karena aku kira-"

Wonwoo jatuh terduduk diatas rerumputan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"W-Wonwoo-"

"YA KIM BODOH MINGYU! APA KAU TAU AKU AKAN MEMAKAINYA SEKARANG HAH?!" Younghe tiba tiba bangkit dan menjambak rambut Mingyu dengan brutal.

"Ah! A-ah Wonwoo-ya ampun! Aduh sakit! Iya iya aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tau kau akan-Ah!"

Wonwoo tiba tiba melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Mingyu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia langsung mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya dan ia langsung berlari saat dirasanya ia akan terlambat.

Sementara Mingyu, saat ia sibuk dengan rambutnya yang terasa sakit ia tidak menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Wonwoo-ya! Sepatumu bagaimana?!"

Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah kali ini. Wonwoo pasti sangat frustasi karena ia sudah mencuci sepatunya yang akan ia pakai hari ini.

"Ah! Kenapa aku tidak meminjamkan punyaku saja?"

Mingyu langsung membereskan peralatannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mingyu-ya, kau mau kemana?"

"Itu bu, aku akan mengantarkan sepatu olahraga kepada Wonwoo."

"Bukannya sudah kau cuci?"

"Aku akan mengantarkan punyaku. Daripada ia berolahraga dengan sepatu sekolahnya, nanti bisa rusak. Aku permisi dulu bu." Mingyu membungkuk memberi salam sekaligus pamit.

"Ah ya, Mingyu-ya dia tadi tidak sempat sarapan. Bisakah kau membawakannya juga? Aku akan menyiapkannya selagi kau membawa sepatumu."

Mingyu mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa sepatunya.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki pekarangan sekolah Wonwoo saat ia sudah mendapat izin dari satpam dan langsung mencari kelas Wonwoo. Tapi masalahnya disini adalah, Mingyu tidak tau Wonwoo berada dikelas mana. Ia terlihat kebingungan sebelum siluet matanya menangkap anak anak yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan sekolah. Ia menghampiri mereka, dan benar saja ternyata disana ada Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Semua orang langsung terfokus padanya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu secara bergantian.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo, itu pacar barumu? Wah sepertinya seleramu bagus juga." Teman temannya terkikik, pasalnya selama ini Wonwoo hanya bisa berkutat dengan pelajaran dan belum pernah mendengar kabar Wonwoo berpacaran. Dan sekarang, tiba tiba saja seorang lelaki tampan memanggilnya sambil membawakannya bekal dan sepatu.

Wonwoo langsung berdecak kesal dan menghampiri Mingyu sesaat sebelum ia meminta izin kepada gurunya. Sementara yang lain, melanjutkan olahraganya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini sih? Kau hanya memalukanku saja!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bekal dan sepatu yang ia bawa.

"Kau bisa meminjam sepatuku kalau kau mau, kalau kau memakai sepatu itu nanti sepatumu bisa rusak. Lebih baik pakai punyaku saja, lagipula itu jarang ku pakai. Dan ini bekalmu, kau belum sempat sarapan tadi." Wonwoo terlihat menimang apakah ia akan mengambilnya atau tidak. Mingyu benar juga sih, sepatunya bisa rusak kalau ia memakainya untuk berolahraga.

Saat Wonwoo sedang berfikir tiba tiba saja Mingyu memegang tangannya dan menyerahkan bekal juga sepatunya ke tangan Wonwoo dan langsung berlalu dari sana. Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam menatap tangannya yang memegang bekal dan sepatu yang Mingyu berikan.

"Sampai bertemu dirumah!"

Tanpa Mingyu ketahui, Wonwoo tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih padanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan semenjak Mingyu tinggal dirumahnya. Semenjak kejadian sepatu dan bekal itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan ibunya sendiri juga aneh tiba tiba saja Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjadi dekat. Wonwoo juga tidak habis fikir apa ia dekat dengan Mingyu karena rasa terimakasihnya atau karena memang ia merasa nyaman dengan Mingyu.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Wonwoo selalu menyempatkan diri mampir dulu ke pasar menemui ibunya dan juga Mingyu membantunya berjualan. Seperti sekarang, setelah pulang sekolah Wonwoo langsung menuju pasar dan membantu ibunya berjualan disana.

"Ibu, disana ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Disini memang setiap bulannya akan ada ajang mencari bakat. Yah, meskipun hanya orang orang pasar yang mengikutinya dan sudah lanjut usia semua, mereka tetap menikmatinya karena hadiahnya sangat menggiurkan. Tak jarang, para pengunjung pasar pun mengikuti ajang itu."

"Memangnya hadiah apa saja, bu?" Mingyu ikut menimpali. Sepertinya ia bisa mencobanya.

"Yah banyak, waktu itu mereka menyiapkan televisi, sepeda, peralatan rumah dan sebagainya. Makannya, orang orang sering berlomba lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Barang siapa yang mendapat suara teriakan paling banyak, ia pemenangnya."

Mingyu merasa tertarik, hadiahnya lumayan juga. Lagipula, sepertinya itu menyenangkan.

"Bu, boleh aku kesana sebentar?"

"Ya Kim Mingyu! Kau mau mengikuti ajang itu? Ahaha yang benar saja." Wonwoo mengejek Mingyu.

"Boleh saja. Ibu yakin kau pasti menang, karena kau tampan."

"Mwo? Tampan? Ahaha ibu bercanda." Wonwoo terus mengejek Mingyu, sementara Mingyu hanya berdecak.

"Kau meragukanku? Eish tidak usah munafik begitu Wonwoo-ya, kau juga mengakui kalau aku tampan kan?"

Wonwoo langsung menghentikan tawanya saat Mingyu dan ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Tak lupa dengan Mingyu yang menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"A-Apa? _Heol_ , yang benar saja."

"Tapi wajahmu memerah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mingyu langsung berlari ke acara ajang itu sambil berteriak, "Bu, aku kesana dulu ya! Ya! Jeon Wonwoo kau mau ikut tidak? Cepatlah dasar lamban!" Ejek Mingyu sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo langsung mengejar Mingyu yang meninggalkananya sesudah meminta izin kepada ibunya. Sementara ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Baiklah saudara saudara! Kembali lagi di ajang pencarian bakat kami! Kali ini kami membawa hadiah yang seperti biasa akan membuat kalian semua ingin mengikuti ajang ini. Bukankah begitu?" Suasana pasar menjadi tambah ricuh saat para peserta sudah tak sabar ingin maju dan mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Akhirnya, acara pun dimulai. Diawali dengan ibu ibu yang menari girlband yang membuat sebagian dari mereka tertawa, termasuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tak jarang juga, para ibu ibu dan bapa bapa tersebut membuat orang orang yang disana berdecak kagum atau tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali!

"Ya, baiklah. Apa ada yang ingin maju lagi? Sebelum saya memutuskan siapa yang akan beruntung mendapatkan sepeda mahal ini."

Mingyu langsung saja mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, kita akan menyaksikan anak muda yang tampan ini tampil didepan."

Tiba tiba saja Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk maju kedepan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut, ia ingin memberontak tapi tenaga Mingyu lebih besar darinya dan akhirnya ia merasa pasrah saat Mingyu menyeretnya maju kedepan.

"Baiklah semuanya. Siapa nama kedua anak tampan yang sedang berdiri disini?"

"Halo semuanya. Namaku Kim Mingyu dan lelaki disebelahku namanya Jeon Wonwoo." Suara riuh tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi pasar tersebut saat Mingyu selesai memperkenalkan diri. Wow, sepertinya pesona Mingyu benar benar memikat. Sementara Wonwoo, ia hanya berusaha menutupi wajahnya karena merasa malu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, haruskah kita memulainya sekarang?" Semua orang langsung bersorak karena sudah tak sabar ingin melihat penampilan mereka berdua.

Mingyu langsung menari tak jelas saat musik sudah dinyalakan. Ia menyenggol Wonwoo yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayolah, Wonwoo lagi pula tidak akan ada teman temanmu yang melihat. Ini hanya perkumpulan para orang tua."

Wonwoo langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap penonton lalu menatap Mingyu. Mingyu terlihat biasa biasa saja, ia jadi tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, ia juga mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang ada.

"Baiklah! Kali ini kita semua pasti sudah tau siapa pemenangnya kan?!"

Semua orang orang disana langsung meneriaki nama Mingyu dan Wonwoo secara serentak.

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo!"

Semua orang langsung bersorak termasuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka tidak menyangka, padahal tadi mereka hanya menari mengikuti alunan musik tanpa memperdulikan gerakan itu aneh atau tidak.

"Ya, karena kalian tampan jadi kami memutuskan kalian yang akan mendapatkan sepeda ini. Selamat!"

Mingyu langsung mengangkat sepeda itu keatas sambil bersorak senang. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo juga tertawa karena hal itu. Ternyata, wajah tampannya ini berguna juga kkkk.

.

.

.

Semenjak acara itu dan Mingyu mendapatkan sepeda, setiap hari Mingyu pasti akan mengantar jemput Wonwoo ke sekolah. Padahal Wonwoo sudah mengatakan ia tidak usah repot repot mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah. Sebenarnya, Mingyu bisa saja sih memberikan sepeda itu pada Wonwoo untuk dibawa kesekolah. Tapi masalahnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa menaiki sepeda. Dan rencananya kali ini, Mingyu akan mengajarkan Wonwoo belajar sepeda karena hari ini merupakan hari libur. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada ibu Wonwoo karena ia harus bekerja sendirian dipasar, tapi apa boleh buat Wonwoo terus merengek ingin diajarkan sepeda dan ibunya sudah memberi izin dan berkata ia sudah terbiasa berjualan sendiri.

"Mingyu-ya kau harus benar memegangnya, awas saja kalau sampai aku jatuh." Ancam Wonwoo.

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo. Pernah mendengar jika seorang bayi yang sedang belajar berjalan tidak akan bisa jika tidak terjatuh dulu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Nah, sepeda juga sama. Jadi, kalau kau jatuh itu berarti kau akan bisa. Mengerti?"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi hati hati."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti."

Mingyu memulai dengan memegang sepedanya secara perlahan, perlahan dan ia akan membiarkan Wonwoo mengayuh sendiri.

"Woah! Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu cepat cepat berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang sepertinya akan terjatuh dari sepeda. Sebelum Mingyu bisa menangkapnya, Wonwoo sudah terlanjur jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Eits, jangan marah. Kau ingat yang aku katakan tadi kan?" Wonwoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

Saat mereka sedang asyik asyiknya bermain sepeda sambil sesekali tertawa, tiba tiba Mingyu mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang sudah ditinggalkannya sedang berlari padanya sambil menangis.

"Akhirnya. Aku menemukanmu Mingyu-ya. Aku menemukanmu." Ucap orang tersebut saat sudah memeluk Mingyu dan terisak disana. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu juga meneteskan air matanya. Ia juga sangat merindukan wanita ini, sangat sangat merindukannya. Sementara Wonwoo yang tidak tau apa apa hanya bisa berdiam diri diatas jok sepedanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu..

..ibu"

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyimpan minuman yang sudah disiapkannya diatas meja.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mungkin kau butuh berdua dengan ibumu?"

Ibu Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk disebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Mingyu. Maaf ya jadi merepotkan."

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Sama sama bu, lagipula Mingyu itu baik sekali kok. Dia sering membantu kami membereskan rumah atau berjualan di pasar."

"Jadi ibumu sedang berjualan sekarang?"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk. "Bibi Jeon sedang berjualan dipasar, tadi aku tidak membantu karena aku mengajarkan Wonwoo naik sepeda."

Wonwoo memelototi Mingyu karena ia malu. Kenapa sih Mingyu harus membicarakan itu dihadapan ibunya? Memalukan sekali.

Saat mereka sedang berbincang dan tertawa bersama, tiba tiba suara pintu dibuka membuat mereka langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Ah, itu ibu pulang."

Mereka langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan ibu Wonwoo langsung menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan menatap ibu Mingyu tajam.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlihat terkejut. Begitu juga dengan ibu Mingyu.

"J-Jeon Junghwa?"

"Ah, jadi Mingyu itu anakmu? Sayang sekali, padahal Mingyu itu sangat baik. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang suka merebut suami orang."

"Aku tidak merebutnya! Sudah berapa kali kuakatan padamu! Selama ini aku mencarimu, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kumohon." Ibu Mingyu ingin menghampiri ibu Wonwoo tapi ibu Wonwoo malah menghindar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi, Mingyu sebaiknya kau bereskan semua barang barangmu dan pergi dari sini."

Mingyu yang masih shock dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Apa itu berarti- ia dan Wonwoo merupakan saudara satu ayah?

Tak lain halnya dengan Wonwoo ia terlihat sangat terkejut karena ibunya berkata seperti itu. Jadi ayahnya- ayah Mingyu juga? Wonwoo tiba tiba menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung tersadar dan meneriaki nama Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Saat Mingyu ingin mengejarnya, ibu Wonwoo menghentikannya. "Jangan mengejarnya. Sekarang cepat bereskan barang barangmu dan pergi dari sini Kim Mingyu." Ibu Wonwoo berbicara dengan bergetar, ia menangis. Gara gara Mingyu, semuanya jadi berantakan. Mingyu menyesal dengan semua ini.

Kalau saja ia tidak kabur dari rumah.

Kalau saja ia tidak pergi ke Busan.

Kalau saja orang tuanya tidak selalu bertengkar.

Ia pasti tidak akan mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini. Lebih baik tidak pernah mengenal Wonwoo daripada ia harus mengenal Wonwoo dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia merupakan saudaranya. Saudaranya. Meskipun berbeda ibu, tetap saja. Mereka mempunyai ayah yang sama. Karena sebenarnya, Mingyu sudah terjatuh kedalam pesona Wonwoo..

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Wonwoo kembali lagi menjadi Wonwoo yang seperti dulu. Pendiam, dingin, dan bukan seseorang yang ceria lagi.

Kenapa Mingyu harus hadir didalam kehidupannya?

Kenapa Mingyu harus datang ke Busan dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya?

Kenapa Mingyu harus menjadi saudaranya?

Kenapa Mingyu harus mencuri hatinya? Kenapa..

Wonwoo menangis dalam diam. Tak jarang, setiap ia melihat foto foto ia dan Mingyu yang dipajang dikamarnya mengingatkannya pada kenangan kenangan ketika ia bersama Mingyu. Ia sangat munafik kalau ia ingin menghapus Mingyu dalam kehidupannya. Karena nyatanya, Mingyu benar benar berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya.

'Mingyu-ya, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau harus menjadi anak dari ayahku? Kenapa Mingyu, kenapa..'

-1 tahun kemudian-

Wonwoo sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia jadi teringat saat ia memarahi Mingyu karena sepatu olahraganya yang Mingyu cuci. Ia tersenyum miris, meskipun sudah satu tahun lamanya semenjak Mingyu pergi, tetap saja perasaannya masih ada.

"Hai, Jeon Wonwoo."

Bahkan Wonwoo merasa kalau ia sudah gila sekarang, ia merasa bahwa suara Mingyu masih terngiang ngiang di otaknya. Mingyu benar benar memperngaruhi hidupnya. Ya, Wonwoo benar benar gila karena ia menghayalkan bahwa Mingyu sekarang sedang memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Mingyu. Aku-aku masih mencintaimu."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Wonwoo. Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tapi ia langsung tersentak kaget saat merasakan bahwa Mingyu benar benar ada disini. Mingyu membalikan tubuh Wonwoo dam memeluknya dengan protektif.

"M-Mingyu?"

"Bodoh. Kau merasa kalau ini halusinasi? Ini benar benar aku, Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu. Dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu Wonwoo-ya. Aku-

-aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo tiba tiba melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menjauh dari Mingyu.

"Tidak. Ini salah Mingyu. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita saudara dan kita-"

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo memberontak, tapi Mingyu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dia bukan ayahku."

"Kau gila?!"

"Aku serius Wonwoo. Dia memang bukan ayahku. Ibu sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Wonwoo terlihat masih bingung. "Apasih sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan Kim Mingyu?!"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah sampai disini sejak kemarin. Aku langsung menghampiri ibumu dipasar dan dia sempat tidak ingin menemuiku. Tapi aku menjelaskan semuanya. Dan dia memaafkanku juga ibuku."

Mingyu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa Wonwoo sudah tenang. "Memangnya apa yang kau jelaskan?"

"Dia bukan ayahku. Ayahku sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya saat itu ayah dan ibuku sedang berpiknik, tapi saat diperjalanan kami mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah yang paling parah, sementara ibu hanya mengalami pendarahan. Ibu dan ayah langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit, dan naas sekali ayah meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sementara ibu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Untung saja, ibu tidak keguguran."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, menyuruh Mingyu melanjutkan.

"Ibuku dan ayahmu merupakan sahabat dekat. Ibu tidak mau saat aku lahir, aku tidak mempunyai ayah. Jadi, dia meminta ayahmu untuk menjadi suaminya. Tentu saja ayahmu menolak keras, karena ibumu juga sedang hamil. Akhirnya ibuku mengada ada dengan mengatakan bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak ayahmu dan membuat ibumu langsung tak sadarkan diri saat itu juga. Dan saat ia sudah sadar, ia meminta cerai. Bahkan ia tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan ayah. Karena ibumu tau, mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat ibumu menyimpulkan bahwa perkataan ibuku benar."

Wonwoo mulai menangis. Mingyu langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya lagi. Dan membiarkan Wonwoo menangis disana.

"Ibuku ingin aku bahagia, maka dari itu kemarin aku datang dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kenapa tidak dari waktu itu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kau sengaja membuatku menderita?!"

"Karena waktu itu, ibu belum ingin melepaskanku. Kalau ibu menjelaskan waktu itu, ia pasti akan kehilanganku karena aku pasti akan datang kesini agar bisa bersamamu. Dan ibu baru menjelaskannya sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan saat itu juga aku langsung memutuskan untum menjelaskannya dulu pada ibumu."

"Kau jahat Kim Mingyu! Aku membencimu!" Geram Wonwoo sambil terus memukul Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung saja memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menatap lurus kedua manik matanya.

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu demi menebus semua kesalahanku, maukah kau bertunangan denganku? Setidaknya aku sudah mencapmu sebagai milikku. Aku akan menunggumu lulus, lalu kita akan menikah. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo terlihat terkejut, "Apa kau sedang melamarku sekarang?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku ingin kau bicara dulu dengan ibu, baru denganku."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sebelum mengacak rambut Wonwoo yang mendapat protes langsung. "Yah! Jangan merusak rambutku!"

"Sayangnya, aku sudah mendapat izin dari ibumu."

"A-Apa? Kau curang!"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mendapat restu. Tinggal menunggu jawabanmu. Ah tidak tidak. Aku sudah mendapat jawabanmu. Minggu depan, kita berangkat ke Seoul. Aku sudah menyiapkan untuk pertunangan kita nanti. Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."

"A-Apa? Aku belum-"

Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti saat Mingyu tiba tiba mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, masih mau mengelak hm?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan bertunangan denganmu. Aish sial pipiku pasti memerah." Wonwoo langsung membalikan badannya dan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Wah pipimu memerah? Coba sini aku lihat. Pasti lucu sekali."

"Yah! Diam kau Kim Mingyu! Ini semua gara gara kau ugh!" Wonwoo langsung masuk kerumahnya masih dengan memegang pipinya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih seti menertawakannya.

"Sayang, tunggu aku!"

"DIAM KAU KIM MINGYU!"

 **END**

HALO! Kali ini saya bawa ff meanie lagi nih hehe. Maaf ya kalo judul, summary sama isi ga nyambung atau apa apalah(?) Sebenernya ini itu udah lama banget diketiknya, tp baru sempet di publish hehe. Makasih yang udah mau sempetin baca ff ini yaaa. Yang udah review juga makasih banyaaak. Yang follow juga, favorit juga, semuanya dehh siders juga makasih banyaaaak.

Ohiya, makasih juga buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow ff aku sebelumnya yang "I'm Tired, Mingyu-ya!" jujur aja kalo ngebaca review kalian itu suka bikin senyum senyum gaje gitu wkwk pokoknya kalian itu moodbooster banget hehe

So, wanna review again?;D


End file.
